Talk:Healing Touch
Weird scale Anyone else find it weird it scales at 3 per level except for the difference between 7 and 8 healing prayers?—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Life Infusion (talk • ) 18:52, 21 August 2006 (CDT). :probably rounding --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 19:19, 21 August 2006 (CDT) Possibly a decent self heal for rangers? Nearly instant cast, touch spell (Expritise Reduction), and only a 5 secound cool down. Could be good self heal. What do you guy think? Lionfire :Spells aren't reduced by expertise, and without divine favor it heals for less than orison. — Blastedt — 16:38, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::All touch skills are affected by expertise. --Fyren 17:12, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::: Yes but it's not a touch skill, it's a spell with touch range. :p Utaku Mu Dan :Try restful breeze, getting a 51 point heal (assuming 12 spec) is pretty bad — Skuld 17:15, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::Yes, but to get the full effect you can't attack. However, immediatly after posting this, I realized that Restful Breeze would be a better choice. Even with 0 in healing prayers, it's a 100 point heal. :::Spells are skills, making this a touch skill. Anything that says touch range is reduced by expertise, even if it's a spell, hex, enchantment. Zulu Inuoe 22:25, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Seems Obsolete It looks like it's blatantly inferior to Healing Whisper. Healing Whisper out ranges Healing Touch, recharges faster, fires almost as fast, and has a higher enough base heal at most levels to compensate for Divine Healing in a primary monk. I can only see this now being of use on a primary monk if you omit Healing Prayers but have very high Divine Favor, and you usually have better options. -DV :: They don't compare: Healing touch is a good self heal, whereas healing whisper can only be cast on other allies, not self. Utaku Mu Dan :::Well damn, I can't believe I just did that... thanks for correcting my ineptitude before I went to buy this on my warrior. -DV Decent Self-Heal This skill is actually a decent self heal for monks. For a long time, I was using Orison of Healing as my minor heal. But with Word of Healing it becomes rather redundant (and with the WoH buff, pointless). Healing Touch is a better alternative for self-healing.--Warwulf 23:08, 19 February 2007 (CST) :Um...yeah...that's in the usage notes. Or at least it used to be. That is about the only good use for Healing Touch, other than healing someone right after Restore Life or other touch-range rez. (T/ ) 23:20, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::This has never been in my bar since Words of Comfort came out. When conditional heal is satisfied, almost same amount of heals. But the recharge and usability on other allies makes it much better. M s4 17:48, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Heroes How well do hero monks use this? do they move to use it, or use it if applicable in range? would be interesting to note. :heroes are notoriusly bad at touch range heals. i've not risked dunkoro myself, but they've been known to charge head long into battle, touch a warrior, and drag aggro back to the elementalists. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:30, 1 April 2007 (CDT) ::That sounds funny xD so this is like a Selfkill with the use of a hero =o 86.91.128.247 20:36, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :::Oh btw, Heroes don't do that anymore (in my experience) (T/ ) 00:27, 9 November 2008 (UTC) i saw plenty of non-monks using this on theirselves as a self heal... are people that bad these dayS? 12:51, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :people have always, and will always, be that stupid. — Warw/Wick 12:57, 8 November 2008 (UTC)